


A Merman's Coral Reef

by ServantOfMischief



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a merman, Coral Reefs, Crowley is a merman, Crowley knows magic, Fluff, M/M, Mermen AU, Short & Sweet, Sweet Sweet Fluff, inspired by pinkpiggy93, light angst in second chapter, originally a one-shot, second chapter is just an alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantOfMischief/pseuds/ServantOfMischief
Summary: Crowley is quite proud of his accomplishments, though only one will ever know of them.Inspired by pinkpiggy93's art, which you can find here:https://www.instagram.com/p/CBmoDKqlded/
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The water is pleasantly warm close to the surface, which makes Crowley believe it’s already what the humans call “summer”. The water is much clearer too along the coral reefs, the colourful coral making the whole place pleasant and beautiful, something to admire greatly. These are Crowley’s corals, his little space, and they bloody well will keep their bloody colours and be spectacular. He’s been dying to show this place to that special someone, the being whose shimmering blue scales glitter most beautifully when the rays of the sun hit them just right, whose beautiful blue scales reflect the same colours of deep and knowledgeable eyes, whose arms are warm and safe and everything else that spells comfort.

Crowley has a garden too, but he’s already showed that place off, where it’s beautiful and smooth algae rests within an underwater cave, where there is no rocky roof, but appears just as a simple pool form above the surface, where the sun can shine so brightly down, making the beings underwater almost believe they can be properly warmed by it the same way the surface-dwellers do. They’re both beautiful places, but the coral reef is Crowley’s absolute pride, which he has coaxed forth with what little magic he has in him. Magic is scarce and precious, and Crowley has kept it a secret from everyone, but _that_ person. Who knows what the others will do to him when they realize he has the power of the Old Ones? No, Crowley thinks as he shapes the coral with gentle coaxing. Best to keep that a secret, indeed. There he resides for a while, before he swims off towards the garden, the garden where he will wait for his companion. When Crowley enters the garden however, he is surprised to see his companion already there, bestowing the greenery with compliments and love.

That is not okay.

“Aziraphale.” He glides over, ready to pull the other merman away and explain, yet again and probably a thousand times more, that he is spoiling the inhabitants of his garden, but the dazzling smile Aziraphale bestows him with makes him pause, and decide that this one time, it is alright, though he already knows this won’t be a one-time happening. It will happen again and again as long as he allows Aziraphale into his garden, and Crowley will never take that privilege away from Aziraphale, not considering the way he had lit up at the sight of the garden the first time Crowley brought him here.

“Where to today, dearest?” The blonde asks and Crowley shakes his head, his long red hair shimmering in the water as he holds out a hand for Aziraphale to take, a silent invitation and a bid for trust. Aziraphale doesn’t even hesitate in taking the hand, allowing the other merman to lead him through the waters, the dull glint of his black scales and that hint of red here and there blending well with the dark waters. If not for his so pale skin and red hair, Crowley could be able to move unnoticed through the ocean, and Aziraphale finds Crowley most beautiful, where others would not. Colours are valued, the brighter and eye-catching, the better, like his own blue scales and eyes. Crowley’s colours are dark, but they are beautiful none-the-less, warm, almost, and his eyes are the most vibrant of all, especially when he’s excited. Aziraphale has never felt safer than when Crowley leads them down a path.

Crowley has been teasing him with hints of where he will be taking Aziraphale for days now, and the blonde is nearly shaking with excitement as the other merman finally leads him towards the promised destination. The water grows clearer, brighter, the further they go, proof that they are moving closer to the surface, and soon enough Aziraphale lays eyes on what Crowley wanted to show him.

It’s beautiful, absolutely astonishing. The corals are so colourful and bright and seem to lure him closer, and he can’t find it in himself to resist the temptation to move closer, carefully letting his hands trace across the formations. The water is brighter here, as it’s close to the surface, but surface dwellers stopped being a danger a long time ago. As long as the surface dwellers leave the merpeople alone, they can travel the oceans safely and fish to their hearts content. Aziraphale has met a few surface dwellers, delightful people they are.

“Oh Crowley, this is absolutely astonishing. How did you find it?” He asks, a mere murmur, but Crowley hears him all the same.

“I made it.” He answers, waits for the realization to dawn on the blonde and when it does, he is gifted with a dazzling smile.

“You’re amazing, my dear.” And Crowley preens under the praise. It goes without saying that this will all be a secret between the two of them, as Aziraphale swims over and takes his hands in his own, pressing small kisses to his knuckles.


	2. Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this is all Pinkpiggy93's fault. This was supposed to be short and sweet, but then she went and was an annoying little shit in the chat, showing me angsty drawings and this is me retaliating. One does not HAVE to read this, if you want the sweet ending in the first one ^^

Crowley is happy that Aziraphale loved the coral reefs, after all the hard work he put into shaping them for years on end. Here they dance together, in their own little world, fingers intertwined as they move closely together in the waters, scales shimmering and hair weaving about. There’s no music but the sound of their own heartbeats and contented laughter, and it’s all Crowley’s ever wanted, all he’ll ever desire.

Crowley should have noticed the disturbance in the water, he’s sensitive to this kind of thing considering he is doing his very best in keeping private so no one finds out about his magic, the magic he has to hide away from his own people, but he’s too delighted with Aziraphale’s awe to notice, too happy with this sweet and soft intimacy to properly realize what is happening, before that awestruck expression is wiped from Aziraphale’s face only to be replaced with agony, and Crowley feels it too, the searing pain of being cut. It is as if time is suddenly halted, all that Crowley seeing is the pain painted on Aziraphale’s face, and the blood ascending the water behind him, before suddenly the blonde is jerked away with a shriek of pain, faster that Crowley can react. He can see the harpoon in his tail though, and that jolts Crowley into action.

The redhead lurches after, but he is unable to grab Aziraphale before the blonde is pulled away, much faster than Crowley can swim, due to what he realizes with horror is a deep cut across his tail, and soon the other merman is gone in the dark, and Crowley is left alone, heartbroken and alone, in this beautiful coral garden he had been so excited to show Aziraphale.

Aziraphale who is now gone. Crowley brought Aziraphale close to the surface, and now he is gone.


End file.
